


好一出盛况

by hopeineverforget



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeineverforget/pseuds/hopeineverforget
Summary: “如果... ... 是我娶提姆呢？”布鲁斯盯着他，眼睛死死地盯着他。“布鲁斯，”克拉克说着，如此平静。他就是普莱西德湖的化身。他很平静。他很有禅意。就像一个禅湖。“你嗑药了吗？你是真的嗑了吗？那桶酒被下药了吗？你的思想被控制了吗? ”所有的一切汇集在一起，就像一个美丽的、大型的火车出轨现场。
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Kudos: 9





	好一出盛况

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh, What a Circus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632569) by [griffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffle/pseuds/griffle). 



“感谢大家的出席，”神谕微笑着对所有人说。“相信我们都已经知道——”

“你和蝙蝠侠谈过了吗？告诉他快点他妈的振作起来？”

“他妈的他人在哪儿？”

“你没在他身上装追踪器吗？”

“我丢了最喜欢的靴子。”

“你以为我会把追踪器浪费在蝙蝠侠身上吗？想都他妈别想。”

“有人看到提姆了吗？他不会又被绑架了吧？”

“哦，天哪，我希望这和魔法没关系。上次布鲁斯说他已经‘受够了’魔法，而且他是用‘蝙蝠侠受够了’的嗓音说的。”

“你到底在说什么杜克？蝙蝠侠总是用那种嗓音。”

“这次不一样，相信我。”

“别再担心那个死小子了，金发妞——我们说的是替代品，他肯定没事。”

“对着我的脸说，或者对着我的淤青说。妈的，连我的淤青都有淤青。”

“芭布斯，我受够了，请告诉我你找到了解决问题的办法。”

“我照顾了杀手鳄。我丢了最喜欢的靴子。”

“为什么杀手鳄这么喜欢下水道？”杜克靠在芭布斯的工作台上吃着黄瓜。卡斯平淡地看了他一眼。“我不在乎。因为他，我丢了最喜欢的靴子。”

“还有，你他妈的在吃什么？”杰森瞪着杜克手中剥了皮但仍是一整根的黄瓜。杜克皱起了眉头。“什么？”他边问边把黄瓜举到嘴边咬了一口。每个人都开始惊恐地大叫，芭布斯不由得叹了口气。这都是她的错。这都是她的错，因为她早该知道的。她早该知道这些白痴——是的，卡斯和斯蒂芬也被算在内了，虽然她们通常不会有这种白痴行为，但一旦你把她们和迪克托德放在一起，她们的大脑就会飞出窗外。因为白痴会传染。

或者单纯是因为托德。他有办法把每个人都拉低到他的水平。

“你没时间了！”杰森在喧闹声中喊道，“趴到该死的冰箱上去！”

杜克气急败坏地说，“你不会真的做那种蠢事吧？”

“我刚说什么了？你没时间了！”杰森指着冰箱说。“到冰箱上去。快上去！”

“这是一个愚蠢又过时的Vine上的梗，”杜克咆哮道，他极其不情愿地开始往冰箱上面爬。

“回答错误。台词应该是：这个家就是一个他妈的噩梦，”杰森双臂交叉地摆了个姿势说。芭芭拉翻了翻白眼。“让我们回到手头的事情上来，”她怒视着杰森。

“想必大家都意识到了，布鲁斯显然决定暂时把头罩挂起来。”

“留我们来收拾烂摊子，”杰森厉声说。“说真的，我绝不会浪费一个追踪器来定位这个混蛋。”

“他就在庄园里，”斯蒂芬生气地说，“但有人知道提姆他妈的去哪儿了吗？他不回我电话。”

“他还欠我一双靴子。”

斯蒂芬点点头。“他欠卡斯和我一人一双靴子。我有一大片淤青，而且是层层叠叠的淤青。”

“……我知道你们都很累，想知道为什么布鲁斯萎靡不振——”

“——我太累了，”迪克呻吟道。“从这里到布鲁德海文，我的薪水全花在了汽油上。”芭布斯咬了一口腮帮子，血的金属味充满了她的嘴。她是神谕。她是芭芭拉 · 戈登，如果她能应付她的父亲和蝙蝠侠，她就能忍住不把他们的嘴都用胶带粘在一起，让她把这个该死的句子说完。

“布鲁斯暂时缺席。我们一直在收拾残局。这可能都与达米安决定追求提姆有关——”

“但这是错误的！”迪克插话道。集中注意力，芭芭拉。稍后再管这个奇迹白痴。

“——但这也许是他的权利，也可能是压垮蝙蝠侠的最后一根稻草，”当所有人都对她的措辞感到厌恶时，她心里却觉得有些得意。很好。让他们继续不爽去。

“什么？”迪克目瞪口呆，这是他作为常驻抓马女王（鸟类）的权利。

神谕叹了口气，敲着键盘，一个文件出现在屏幕上。

“等等，你做了个PowerPoint？”杰森对这段求爱只有一点点惊讶，但是——达米安对提姆的行为更加令人毛骨悚然。考虑到他是一个情感便秘的男人的儿子。

“集中注意力，杰森。如果你看一下屏幕，你会发现布鲁斯的律师和布鲁斯之间来回发送了几封邮件，内容是关于提姆的收养手续。好几封邮件都是提醒布鲁斯递交文件，安排各种开庭日期等等。”她点击到下一个页面。”查查法庭记录不难看出，他们从未出现过，所以看起来……”

“——布鲁斯忘了把领养文件发过去，”斯蒂芬说完，摆出了一副严肃的表情。布鲁斯又一次因为“任务”忘记了其他的事情。

“这带来了比他意识到的更多的问题。不仅提姆在韦恩企业的地位岌岌可危——”芭布斯故意只把话只说一半，让提姆不再在韦恩企业工作的想法，让布鲁西 · 韦恩，这个所有蝙蝠和鸟类的痛苦之源，可以自由统治的想法，融入他们的集体思想。这一点把他们都吓得抽搐起来。“——这意味着拉斯 · 艾尔 · 古尔正在……升级他……对提姆的兴趣。提姆目前正在接受卢修斯 · 福克斯的强制性‘休假’，当被问及此事时，他只提到了拉斯 · 艾尔 · 古尔的……礼物。”巴布斯做了个表情。一个可怕的表情。这是一个当“蝙蝠侠”和“必须的”出现在同一个句子里，两个词之间还没有“不是”时她的父亲会做出的表情。

“……恶心。有多少人想让这个念头从我们脑子里滚开？”杰森对着举手的人点了点头。“我们不需要知道细节，芭布斯。”

“很好，因为我和提姆一样想忘记很多东西，”芭布斯说，然后继续看下一张幻灯片。“在社交媒体上，提姆并没有提到任何离开这个国家甚至是哥谭的计划，也没有在任何电子邮件、短信或即时通讯的应用程序中提到过，但是我发现，很明显提姆并不像我们想的那么直——虽然我们可能都没有意识到。达米安也是，但关于这点还存在争议。”他们点了点头。他们仍然记得上一次家庭聚会，达米安一直试图挤进提姆的私人空间，记得这个年长一些的男人怒目而视，烦躁又困惑。另外就是达米安真的在布鲁斯面前要求和提姆结婚这个事实。而正如所有人所预料的那样，他的父亲对此的反应并不是很良好。

屏幕上布满了提姆的照片，在不同的地方——在海滩上，在看起来像是肯特家客厅的地方，在某俱乐部——全身都是闪粉，或者穿着骄傲地宣称他是泛性恋的文化衫。超级小子，神奇少女，甚至脉冲等等都穿着各种泛性自豪的T恤。甚至还有一张照片，上面的横幅自豪地宣称“走出储藏柜” ，五彩亮片像雨点一样落下。

“哈，”房间里一半的人都摆出了恍然大悟的脸。

“等等，你们都不知道？”斯蒂芬妮问道。卡斯举起了手。“我是说，没错，卡斯，这是你的天赋——但是其他人，你们都不知道？怎么可能？”

芭布斯耸了耸肩。“说到性取向，我尽量尊重对方的选择。我又不是布鲁斯。”

“我只见过提姆和女人约会，”迪克说，“他什么时候开始喜欢男人了？”

斯蒂芬眨了眨眼。“一直都是？他不是双，他是泛性恋，但他总是在他的博客上大谈性取向和守柜门之类的话题。”

“他有个博客？”

“集中注意力，但没错，迪克，他有一个博客——我们大多数人都有。”

“什么？”

“我有个问题。”所有眼睛都望着杜克。“只是问问，没错我知道达米安很想给提姆戴上戒指，但是，这难道不是他们自己的事吗？”

“本应如此，”一段视频跳了出来。“但显然这是击垮蝙蝠侠的最后一根稻草。”

“哦，这可是不少酒啊，”当看到克拉克、戴安娜和布鲁斯喝得烂醉如泥时，斯蒂芬低声说。

“该死，我忘了这个，”杰森咯咯地笑着，想起了“哞哞”。当他看到这个通常保养得很好的男人变得越来越邋遢时，他的笑容消失了。神奇女侠也一样。然后是克拉克。最后，当布鲁斯开始为自己在育儿上的失败感到难过而流泪时，另外两个超级英雄抱着他，让他哭。

又一次点击和一个视频。“这里有一段影片——”

“芭布斯！”所有的反应都是抽搐发抖、倒吸凉气、望向别处，因为一个你认为是小弟弟的人在对着提姆大发雷霆的视频小声呻吟，同时试着调整勃起，并不是你需要看到的画面。斯蒂芬妮不停地大叫“我的眼睛！”

芭芭拉叹了口气。“情况不妙，”她承认。“老实说……这不是我的专长。所以，头脑风暴开始：有没有人想过要如何阻止……嗯，这个？”

“我们能有什么办法？”大家都转过身来看着杰森。“听着，替代品和恶魔崽从来就不是真正的兄弟——见鬼，替代品和我都比达米安和提姆更像兄弟。基本上没有什么能阻止达米安做这些狗屁事情，因为这都是合法的，他们不是兄弟，不管是在法律还是在血缘上，感谢布鲁斯的愚蠢行为。而且提姆还不是异性恋。别那样看着我，迪克。”

“我就是不能——”几个人转过头来瞪着那个人。“我当然知道达米安有喜欢的人！你以为他还会向谁寻求建议？”迪克咬了咬嘴唇。“基本上是我把他养大的，所以他一直在问我，但我以为那个人是科林或者超级小子——他没有告诉我具体的名字。”

“那... ... 有道理，尽管超级小子有点……过于健全了，对达米安来说，”芭布斯眯着眼睛，盯着年纪最大的神奇小子，大脑不停地转动。“是不是因为你，我才听到他一边哼着‘Glory Bound’ ，一边把提姆的照片贴在他的跟踪狂剪贴簿上？”提姆可能会把他的剪贴簿称为“蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯 · 韦恩的证据” ，但是达米安没办法用同样的理由。首先，达米安的贴纸太多了。

斯蒂芬妮呻吟道。“谢谢你，迪克，谢谢你糟糕的音乐品味。你让达米安开始听你的老歌，都是因为爱。”

“The Grass Roots是上帝的恩赐，我拒绝让你们玷污这个家里70年代的摇滚！”

“如果他开始哼‘Mr. Bojangles’ ，我就朝你扔砖头，”斯蒂芬承诺道。“我会使出浑身解数尽全力扔的。”

芭布斯清了清嗓子。“重点是我们能不能解决这个问题？我们应该解决这个问题吗？我们是不是应该像布鲁斯那样去狂饮一场？因为我担心那个人的酒精摄入量——他买了快两万五千美元的酒，而且似乎下定决心要一个人喝完。”

“两万五——上帝啊芭布斯，”迪克喊道，“他怎么还没有死于酒精中毒？”

“因为亚马逊的紫光，迪克。”杰森蔑视着他们惊讶的脸。“怎么了？听好。我知道以前戴安娜就允许布鲁斯用过。如果这就是布鲁斯还没酒精中毒的原因，我也不会感到惊讶。”

“我只是不明白为什么——我指的是迷恋。布鲁斯喝酒是有原因的，但达米安的迷恋……这似乎太突然了。”迪克对着屏幕皱了皱眉头。“我的意思是，当然，他们不再互相残杀，但是... ... ”他不停地摇头。

“我是说，这是有道理的，”杜克说。“提姆和达米安都有情感忽视和情感虐待的问题，这使得他们在感情上保持距离，作为一种保持操纵和自我保护的方式。他们都是传统意义上的刻薄，聪明，有野性的嗜血欲，深得一个老死不死的刺客头子的喜爱，虽然达米安更喜欢刺杀而提姆更爱爆炸。我敢打赌，这就是达米安一开始感兴趣的原因。他们还具有控制/相互依赖的特质，但是这个，我们几乎所有人都有，因为尽管我们有各种各样的创伤，还是害怕接受治疗，毕竟，哥谭有太多拥有心理学博士学位的超级反派了。”

“……天啊，杜克，你还真是毫不留情，”在一阵沉默之后，杰森终于开口，每个人都被这个男人的话给吓到大脑停摆。杜克耸耸肩。“我还在冰箱上面兄弟——我能下来吗？脖子都抽筋了。”

“……再呆十分钟。因为你让我们看到自己内心深处的深渊，看到它们在回望。”杜克只是呻吟了一声，但仍然呆在冰箱上——他可能是一只蝙蝠，但他并不想死。

“我很奇怪为什么没有人提到拉斯 · 艾尔 · 古尔，”卡斯说着，并懒洋洋地拨弄着自己的指甲。

“我想提姆终于去完成他几年前就应该做的事情了，”斯蒂芬评论道。“我对此很担心，”芭布斯承认。迪克也点了点头。 “我的意思是，当然，在口头上暗杀别人是提姆的惯用伎俩——布鲁斯对此并不介意，但我不认为从他能接受从口头上的暗杀变成实质上的暗杀。”迪克说。

杰森哼了一声，芭布斯看了她一眼。“有想法要分享一下吗？”她问。

“你觉得提姆会捅死人实在是太他妈愚蠢了。他会有计划的。”

“哦？”芭布斯扬起眉毛。

“没错，”杰森呻吟着拱起背，他的脊椎发出啪地一声。感觉很好。“首先，提姆的方法要么是心理上的，要么是爆炸式的——没有第三种选择。”

“我高度怀疑……”芭芭拉开口。杰森翻了翻眼睛。

“听着，我可以保证提姆此刻正在炸毁刺客联盟的基地——这是他最喜欢的报复，或者说是爱好，再说，我们看的那段视频，那绝对是提姆正处于他专利性的爆炸画面之中。我也知道他不会突然跑出去就把一个人捅死——至少，不会让任何人知道那是他干的。对这些事我很清楚。这也是为什么我知道他就是那个让卢瑟吓得逃跑，以至于在过去的三个月里一直失踪的那个人。”

真他妈是一趟心灵之旅。一天早上，他边流着血边从庄园下到蝙蝠洞，看到一堆主角是超人的色情图片和色情小说（其中还有一些克拉克 · 肯特，什么？为什么？）投影在大屏幕上。一个年轻人正抱着一罐花生酱，以及坚定的决心，在PS那些可怕的、糟糕的外星人图片，让它们看起来更好看。杰森停下脚步，惊呆了，以至于忘记自己身上还有伤口。

“为什么。”是他唯一能问出口的话。提姆看了他一眼。这一眼让他的蛋蛋都要缩到身体里去了。事情并不妙。

”卢瑟知道他做了什么。”这份声明平静而直接。提姆回头看了看屏幕。“在一段时间内，你最好暂时卖掉莱克斯公司的所有股票。”

显然，第二天，莱克斯公司的股票暴跌至历史新低。卢瑟去度假了。从那时起，杰森开始在提姆面前小心谨慎地说话。

“说真的，这个人盯着深渊太久了，”杰森颤抖着说。“他会想出办法的。提姆会有计划的。哪怕是个很烂的计划。”

“我没有计划，甚至连个很烂的计划都没有。”

卡西拍拍他的头，他倒在沙发垫上叹了口气。在提姆表达了他的观点之后（康终于脱掉了大鸟cos服），康带着他飞到了泰坦塔，在那里，同情他们的卡西和巴特准备了一场垃圾食品盛宴，背景里连续不断地播放着狼人杀手温迪的画面。当他在整个崩溃的状态下解释（发牢骚）的时候，他们都适当地发出了同情声和摆出了畏缩的表情。从卢修斯 · 福克斯不巧地看到其中一份“礼物”（无可厚非地，他被吓坏了）到“强制休假” ，再到布鲁斯巧妙地暗示达米安想和他结婚是他的错，再到他决定休息一下，去破坏几个基地，同时让康成为一只谋杀鸟，因为这听起来是一种比他能做的其他事都要高效的放松方式。最后，康漂浮在沙发上面，巴特吃起了奶油奶酪和苏打饼干，而卡西在提姆试图把自己闷死在沙发垫上（没这么走运）时不断摸着他的背。提姆爱他的朋友们。他只是不喜欢这整件事。

“我希望我有计划，我希望我可以直接丢一颗手榴弹，让它们全都消失，”提姆在沙发垫上哀鸣。

“但是你真的这么想吗？”

提姆看着巴特，“什么意思？”

“我的意思是，对，达米安的情况有点复杂，”巴特挥舞着手。“但是，你不是说很高兴你们两个相处得更好了吗？不再有死亡威胁，也没有会造成创伤的痛苦经历了？”

提姆咬着嘴唇。这是真的，他很感激他们“虽然离真正友好还十分遥远但渐入佳境”的友谊。达米安仍然是一个混蛋，但他的嘲讽已经不那么恶毒了，只是例行公事而已。他们仍会争吵，但更像是口角，最终以一般的玩闹和笑声而告终，而不像以前会升级到动手，以一个人试图捅另一个作为结束。见鬼，他们甚至在更大的项目上合作，而不仅仅是一起调查案件或巡逻。事实证明，达米安在修理汽车时是个不错的帮手。他实际上很喜欢帮忙喂达米安的动物园。他还出席了达米安的独奏会。他们俩一起参加了那个新的电视节目。他们还因为都在韦恩企业工作而加深了感情，并且带去了一些有能力的人来帮忙给布鲁西 · 韦恩擦屁股。

他喜欢这样。他喜欢把达米安当作盟友，或许最终他们会成为朋友，甚至某种意义上的搭档。只是。不是那种类型的搭档。也许？不可能。他也不知道。

该死。他必须妥善地处理这件事，而不仅仅是把康丢出去或者来几场爆炸就算完事了。

“我完蛋了，”他低声说，卡西哼哼着，又拍了拍他的肩膀。

“要沉着冷静，提姆，”她说。“至少达米安不是反派，也不是我们哪个导师想要娶你。”所有的人都停了下来，仔细思考着他们列出的超级英雄和恶棍的名单，然后同时打了个寒颤。

“老兄，如果有哪个宇宙里莱克斯·卢瑟在追求蒂姆，一定要在那个宇宙周围放一个巨大的氪石屏障，”康直截了当地说。

“或者小丑，”巴特接着说，“或者撒迪厄斯・斯旺，又或者——”

“别说了，”提姆呻吟道，“我现在不需要那些可怕的画面出现在我的脑海里。”

“嘿，小罗，为什么那个恶魔头子要追你？”所有的眼睛都转向了那个漂浮着的男孩。“我是说，你提过你们之前有过一段奇怪的复仇关系，但是为什么突然变了呢？”

“老实说，我只有一个理论，而且可能不是什么好理论，”提姆叹了口气。“我的猜测是，这与韦恩企业的一个熟人有关，或者说是德雷克工业的一个熟人。我真的是唯一一个经常联系他的人，而他实际上也更喜欢和我打交道，因为他是我父母的老朋友。”他其实挺喜欢那家伙的。他年纪更大一些，经营着自己数百万美元的公司，但仍然和蔼可亲，不会让提姆时不时想要扯掉他的头发，直到他像卢瑟一样秃顶。在大多数情况下，他们的会面进行得非常顺利，有时还会提到一两个关于他父母的小故事。“他计划很快退休，他的继承人有一些创新的环保理念，可能会奏效。”

“那又怎样？”

“他目前经营着一家大型核能管理公司，”提姆回答说。

“拉斯想控制这家公司。”卡西扶额。

“出人意料的是，他没能黑进去，也没能买下来，或者用其他任何方法得到它。”这可能是他的责任。归功于神谕建立的网络安全系统，也许还有时不时一两个增强防火墙的建议，这公司比诺克斯堡还难进。另外，这男人是个怪人，因为他并不着迷于韦恩这个名头或是基金会的魅力；相反，他对看到年轻的提米 · 德雷克在他父母的这片土地上成长很感兴趣。

有作为平民而不是义警或者超级英雄的人想看着他成长，这真的很奇怪。很奇怪，但是感觉很好。

“所以拉斯正在进行他古怪的商业间谍活动？真有趣，”康叹了口气。“我说，至少和魔法没什么关系——但是说真的，你为什么非要抓住这个有几百年历史的忍者组织的头儿呢? ”

“朋友，我也希望我知道，”提姆呻吟着，滚了两滚，又盯着天花板。“你看——他太过分了。这些礼物太过分了。”他们全都战栗起来。“我觉得，除非我做些过激的事情，否则他不会停手。”

“谋杀并不酷，提姆。”

“我不是想说这个，康。”

“把他扔到正义联盟的门口，然后说，你们处理一下。怎么样？”

“或者把他交给持枪蝙蝠侠！”

“好吧，首先，虽然我很想把他交给JLA，卡西，但严格来说，他没有做任何违法的事情，只是给我——一个年轻，但是成了年的人送了些合法、怪异又变态的礼物。不幸的是，法律站在他这边。我不想和持枪蝙蝠侠打交道，巴特——我们谁都不想和持枪蝙蝠侠打交道。持枪蝙蝠侠太可怕了，我希望他永远不会成真。”提姆叹了口气——他知道自己一直在叹气，但是他妈的，有没有某种魔法——尽管布鲁斯总是对魔法沾边的事大发雷霆——能让拉斯的魔爪离开他的生活和裤腰带。他倒霉透了。他知道拉斯——他知道拉斯会尊重某种婚姻契约，也许会试图让他离婚，但他至少会退后一步。

“嘿，康？”

“嗯，小罗？”康漂浮到他仍然躺着的地方。

“从一到十，你愿意嫁给我的等级有多高，这样我就不用在一个希望孙子叫我奶奶的老混蛋和一个希望祖父叫我孙媳的小混蛋之间做选择了。”康纳笑了，在提姆头顶上飘着。“除非我们能让卡西和巴特参与这桩婚事，否则没有额外的保护我是不会嫁给你的。”

“你确实在意，”提姆笑着说。“当然，如果没有他们两个，我也绝不会娶你。”卡西和巴特发出同意的声音。

“因为你们会把对方逼疯？”卡西冲提姆咧嘴一笑。

“最多两个月，”提姆边承诺边打着哈欠。

“等等，如果我们也加入呢？”

他们都看着巴特。

“继续，”提姆说着，坐了起来。因为巴特经常想出一些可行的方案。完全疯狂，让康和卡西怕的不行，但没有什么比杰森的阴谋更糟糕。或者迪克的诡计。巴特的方案介于迪克的诡计和杰森的阴谋之间。

“就像你之前说的——这个家伙需要你，可能是为了什么恶心的目的，但是你也说过他有荣誉感，依靠准则行事，而且他依赖于魔法——因为拉撒路池之类的东西不就是这样的吗？卡西不是从神奇女侠那里得到了那本怪异的魔法教科书吗？”

“我的确有，”卡西说，脸色变得明朗起来。“而且我确实记得一些关于婚姻结合之类的内容。”

巴特点点头。“那么，如果我们都和彼此结了婚呢？反正我们都相互喜欢，也许有某种神奇的婚姻魔法可以阻止这个家伙——还有，如果我们结婚了，那么就不用处理像夜翼或绿灯遇到过的那种外星人的婚姻闹剧了。你们超棒的。我不介意和你们中的任何一个结婚。”

“我们身处二十一世纪，”卡西开始说，停下来看看康和提姆。“婚姻不一定意味着某种浪漫的爱情。很多人结婚是为了避税。”

“如果有一天我们真的决定和别人结婚，我们可以离婚或者宣布婚姻无效之类的——要是走法律途径的话。”康说。“但我们至少应该举行一场魔法仪式，阻止拉斯 · 艾尔 · 古尔的白痴……不管他的白痴行为是在干吗。也许还能让达米安不再烦你。”他瞟了提姆一眼，后者正站在那里，思考。那人的脸上带着绝望中透露出一丝希望的神色。卡西拖着脚步走到他身边，把一只手放在他的肩膀上，康模仿了她的动作，而巴特飞快地跑到提姆面前对他笑。

“你觉得怎么样，神奇小子？”卡西笑着问。

提姆也笑了。他爱死他的Core Four了。“我说，我们来谈谈婚姻吧。”

“我觉得那不能算是玛格丽特了，布鲁斯，”戴安娜小心翼翼地说，疑惑地看着布鲁斯怀里的混合物。首先，它是在一个桶里。她还看见他倒了许多酒，桶里冒出一股强烈的人工糖精和防腐剂的味道。还有浓烈的薰衣草味，让她想起了莱克斯 · 卢瑟。说到这——

“你最近有没有听到过卢瑟的消息？”克拉克和露易丝都没有对她提起过，连新闻里也没有了这秃头傻脸的名字。她最后一次听到的相关信息是他的公司股票暴跌，但是从那之后就没有然后了。

布鲁斯瞪着她，嘟囔着，继续着从厨房出来的艰苦跋涉。桶里有一把小伞。很好。很高兴看到他的幽默感变强了。

“戴安娜，自从两天前我那该死的业务经理对我大吼大叫后，我就再也没有听到任何消息了，因为我生命中的克星拉斯 · 艾尔 · 古尔送给... ... ”好吧。现在他意识到拉斯在追求提姆。“他还对我的技能和劳动法发表了看法。”他嘘了一声。

没事了，那把伞看来是个讽刺意味的象征。

他们溜达着回到洞穴，戴安娜必须确保他没有绊倒在哪里死掉（因为即使这无休止的醉酒闹剧让人精疲力尽，她还是关心她的戏精蝙蝠的) ，克拉克正坐在电脑边上。

“振作起来，”当布鲁斯瘫倒在椅子上时，她说，“情况可能会更糟。”

克拉克和布鲁斯都看了她一眼。“怎么可能，”布鲁斯厉声说。“这到底怎么还可能更糟？”

戴安娜耸耸肩。“杰森可能是对提姆感兴趣的那个人。或者迪克认定他爱上了达米安，”她指出。“又或者，他们中的一个对联盟里某个人产生了兴趣。或者他们和哈尔或亚瑟发生了性关系。又或是和你们的哪个反派在一起。”

“说实话，这太可怕了，”克拉克打趣道，不顾一切地无视他不断增长的恐惧感。听了戴安娜的话，布鲁斯继续吸着他的桶装饮料。“戴安娜，不要在宇宙中释放这种魔咒，”他转向布鲁斯，希望也许这桶从地狱来的玛格丽特最终能让布鲁斯昏倒。这样他就可以带布鲁斯去黛娜那里进行紧急酒精干预治疗。这是狂欢的第三天，克拉克想回家了。唉，克拉克的希望很快就破灭了。

“如果……是我娶了提姆呢？”布鲁斯盯着他，眼睛死死地盯着他。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克说着，如此平静。他就是普莱西德湖的化身。他很平静。他很有禅意。就像一个禅湖。“你嗑药了吗？你是真的嗑了吗？那桶酒被下药了吗？你的思想被控制了吗? ”也许他们应该试试大麻。这样对布鲁斯的肝脏损伤会小一些。大麻.. ... 从某种意义上来说，并不会让他感到兴奋，但他确实喜欢那种有点刺痒的感觉，如果要说因为什么的话，他确信附近有一些银氪石。不管怎样，只要能阻止布鲁斯这种疯狂的思维过程。

“如果……是你……”

“我婚姻幸福，有一个儿子。这个儿子和你的另一个儿子是朋友。没有如果。要是你下一个说戴安娜，我不会阻止她伤害你的。”

“我动作会很快的，”戴安娜承诺，“而且相对来说没什么痛苦。维克多一直在研究一种新的腿部假肢模型。”

“但是如果——”

“布鲁斯，说真的，不要。”克拉克的耐心几近崩溃。“你还记得你的提姆性丑闻吗？因为我记得你的提姆性丑闻。因为我是那个帮忙解决所谓丑闻的人。”

“到底发生了什么事？”戴安娜问。

“啊，当时你可能不在地球上——基本上，当提姆在庄园里时，狗仔队不知怎么拍到了他的一张照片，照片上他的眼睛被打肿了，脖子上还有勒痕，所以他们就做了最坏的假设。显然，布鲁斯在前一天被发现和提姆吵架了。”

“他不停地接拉斯的电话，”布鲁斯咕哝着，“他还不肯戴追踪器。”

“是的，让你监视下的青少年成为法律上的自由人，管理你一半的生活和数十亿的商业公司，领导超级英雄团队再加上还得收拾你的烂摊子——这确实意味着他们更加独立，不太可能想要和你这个疑神疑鬼的家伙打交道。”布鲁斯怒视着他。“布鲁斯，我已经什么都不在乎了，我不得不坐下来听你最小的儿子通过一个商业演讲来求婚。我没有剪贴簿，我有的只是微软的Excel和Photoshop。”

“这的确让我想起了政府炮轰而来的那些可怕的会议，”戴安娜颤抖着说。“只是多了一个‘提摩西 · 德雷克将是我的’作为论点陈述。”

“没错。总之，布鲁斯和提姆卷入了一桩性丑闻，《星球日报》帮他恢复了形象，这就意味着我花了很多时间‘采访’提姆，看着布鲁斯瞪我直到他被其他事情分心。”

“我在想，我是否应该担心自己能听懂那些引号，”戴安娜说，脸上微微皱起了眉头，“但说真的，我更好奇你说的‘采访’是什么意思。”

克拉克耸耸肩。“我知道不存在什么丑闻，我也不会为这种荒谬的事情给自己施加压力，所以提姆给了我一份他的答案，然后我们就开始玩电子游戏，因为他的手柄可以承受氪星人的握力。”克拉克停顿了一下。“大部分时间我们都在玩大乱斗，卡比在提姆手上简直致命。但是，总的来说，这还挺有趣的。这也是我写过的最不用动脑的文章。”

“我还以为你会试着采访我和提姆呢。”

“布鲁斯，我关心你，但布鲁西 · 韦恩让我想全身心地投入到‘吃掉富人’的宣言中。完全站到他们那边去。烧掉一件衬衫，或者买一个胸罩，然后烧掉胸罩。也许还可以朝你扔块砖头。”当戴安娜困惑地看着克拉克时，他叹了口气。“你还没见过布鲁西 · 韦恩，戴安娜。一旦你见了，你可能就再也不想回到我们的世界了。或者也可能直接与之开战。”

“你为什么总扮演可怕的角色？”布鲁斯回避了她的问题。“我经常感到困惑。难道你就是创造不出人们真正喜欢的身份吗？”

“布鲁西 · 韦恩之所以存在，是因为我需要人们相信我永远不可能成为蝙蝠侠。如果人们认为你是个白痴，他们就很容易低估你。而且人人都喜欢布鲁西 · 韦恩。”

“布鲁斯，布鲁西是一个被所有的特权包裹着，拥有一艘游艇和糟糕的电视节目的白痴，因为没有人再使用‘伙计’、‘赢家’或‘密友’这些词了，我认为当你把它们说出口时，你的儿子们内心会更加想死。当你是布鲁西 · 韦恩的时候，你让每个人都感到痛苦。办公室里有一套复杂的物物交换系统，因为连凯特都不想和布鲁西 · 韦恩打交道。每当我们要采访布鲁西 · 韦恩的时候，每当我们知道我们是要面对作为布鲁西的你的时候，连我和露易丝都有自己的交易渠道。这就是为什么我把一个派扔到我妻子的脸上。”

“什么？”

“只是争论变得愈加白热化而已，戴安娜。她没有受伤，我也不用写那篇文章了。”他不得不睡在沙发上，但关键是他不再需要写那篇文章。

“不过，通常我会指名要你来。”布鲁斯皱起了眉头。“露易丝只会盯着我，在她的平板电脑上指指戳戳。”

“我很感激，布鲁斯，”克拉克叹了口气。“除了办公室里的每个人都认为你暗恋我，并试图引诱我离开露易丝，这样我就可以成为被你收买的记者。你只跟我调情也没用。”

“我以为你不会喜欢我跟你老婆调情的。这可是露易丝。”

“我讨厌后面那句话，但我很欣赏第一句话。除了露易丝真的开始担心了。可能还有点嫉妒。”

“她为什么会那样？”现在困惑的是布鲁斯了，“你是她丈夫。”

“布鲁斯，你给我送花了。”

“道歉用的。”

“还有袖扣。”

“道歉用的。”

“你想送我一辆车，布鲁斯。”

“我是想用那辆车来道歉的。”

“这种——没有这种事。这不是，也永远不会成为一个正当理由。”克拉克向戴安娜挥手。“帮帮我。”

她用拳头撑住下巴，惊奇地睁大了眼睛。“你们有时能给我带来极大的乐趣和敬畏，卡尔 · 艾尔，布鲁斯。我从你们二人身上学到了很多。”

布鲁斯哼了一声。“至少这次不是该死的魔法。”他不理会这两个人的目光。”别看我——魔法本该是解决事件的万灵药，但它却总让一切变得更糟，而且——”

“父亲！”

看着这个年轻人气冲冲地走进洞穴，肯定会让每个人印象深刻。他昂着头，迈着有力的步伐。他的眼睛因愤怒而发着光，脸上表露出高贵的狂躁。

的确令人印象深刻，要不是Core Four正站在他身后，在不同的程度下被覆盖在海藻，血液和闪粉之中。事实上，只有提姆才是那个真正打扮体面的人，穿着休闲裤和带纽扣的衬衫，而且看起来最近才洗过澡。康的手臂上还粘着一片海藻。

“父亲，我要驾驶蝙蝠飞机，”达米安不满地提出要求，“我需要找到一个破誓者。”

“达米安 · 艾尔 · 古尔-韦恩如果你杀了我最好的朋友……”

“我不会，”达米安转向提姆，“我需要一个破誓者，这样我就可以消除你身上一切愚蠢的束缚——”

”——这并不愚蠢——”

“嘿，你觉得我们可以借用一下浴室吗？盐对我的……”

“这是怎么回事？”布鲁斯看着他们五个。戴安娜和克拉克都对这个男人表现得如此轻松冷静感到印象深刻。

“德雷克，”达米安恶狠狠地吐出这几个字，“已经决定把自己和……他们结合在一起。”他向那四个人挥了挥手。卡西正在挤她的头发，洞穴的地板上迅速冒出一个水坑。她的脸颊上有一块正在成形的瘀伤。

“嘿，克拉克，你可以主持婚礼，对吧？”康问道。

“不，”回答立刻传来，“无论在地球还是氪星的社会里，这都不合法，我拒绝参与……这个。这是什么？”

“我正在努力解决这个问题，”提姆边吐着气边看着达米安。“我们已经完成了亚特兰蒂斯契约和亚马逊契约，所以我们希望再签订一个氪星契约，但艾尔 · 古尔-韦恩先生决定在此时进行干预，因为他认为我所做的一切是愚蠢的。”布鲁斯不动弹了。

“我愿意做你的配偶，德雷克，”达米安走得更近了，当提姆对他咆哮时，他的眼睛眨都不眨。“我宁愿撕掉超人的脊梁骨，也不会允许。”

“你会允许的，提摩西 · 杰克逊——”

“对不起，我不同意——”

“——你怎么敢说这种话，允许你？允许你——”

“你已经。和他们。结合在一起。通过契约。”

“你想说什么，B？”提姆的眼睛眯了起来，他的身体因愤怒而颤抖。布鲁斯也慢慢地做着同样的动作，他的脸渐渐地变得越来越红，人也越来越清醒了。

“你已经。用魔法。把你。自己和。”他的手指抽搐了一下。”超人以及莱克斯 · 卢瑟的克隆人结合在一起了？”

“我的意思是，”康转过身来。“我觉得我更像克拉克，但愿？”随着布鲁斯手指的抽搐传到他的手臂上，他的声音提高了八度。

“还有一个强大有力的半人半女神，和一个来自未来的了不起的极速者。”巴特对布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛。“而且，我的意思是，这不太像婚姻，更像是友谊手链。”矮一点的男孩举起提姆和他缠绕在一起的手。“只是受到了魔法的加持。”所有人都忽略了达米安发出的厌恶声音，因为——

布鲁斯在痉挛？他没有移动，但好像他的整个存在都想从这个维度抽离，就像他想要拒绝接受这个现实。

布鲁斯的眼睛瞪得大大的，额头上的血管开始抽搐，脸色变得明亮、发光、白里透红，大家都有点兴奋起来。

“所以这就是杜克的意思，”斯蒂芬喃喃地说，感到十足的着迷和恐慌。其他所有人都向后靠着，即使是处在安全位置的神谕，他们也在为即将到来的史诗般的大爆发做准备。

“早就告诉过你们了，”杜克说。

“魔法友谊手链没有任何意义，”这声咆哮几乎是恶魔般的，好像它来自某个深邃、黑暗、凶残的地方。“而且永远不会有意义。”

“它有很重大的意义，”当每个人都往后退了一步时，提姆交叉着双臂厉声说道。“也许我们甚至可以纹个情侣纹身。最大的那种。在所有人都能看见的地方。因为我想这么干，布鲁斯。你知道为什么吗？因为我他妈是个成年人。我可以做各种各样的事情，比如结婚，比如纹身，比如当你说我需要做整形手术来让自己变丑的时候，我也可以无视你。”

“我不是这么说的！”布鲁斯捏了捏鼻梁，没有理会投来的各种厌恶又困惑的表情。“我是说，这不难——”

“——停一下，”戴安娜举起一只手。“布鲁斯，你得停下来。作为正义联盟的一员，作为一个战士，作为一个女人，作为一个在这个世界上活得比你还久的人，如果你建议——”

“——他只是需要少一些……吸引力，戴安娜，”布鲁斯争辩道，忽略了她沮丧的叹息和克拉克的“哦，上帝，布鲁斯。”他向提姆打了个手势。“只是……稍微少一点。”

“你想告诉神奇女侠你为什么这么说吗，布鲁斯 · 韦恩？”提姆发出嘶嘶声，像响尾蛇一样柔软。“你想告诉神奇女侠为什么让我去做整形手术，这样我就不会诱惑你儿子了吗？”

死一般的寂静。

“……公平地说，我还说，这可能也会阻止拉斯追求你，也可能阻止他试图娶你为某种妻子。”

“每个人都需要心理治疗，”康脱口而出。“除了神奇女侠和卡西，这个房间里的每个人都需要心理治疗。”他疯狂地四处挥舞着手臂。“因为我不知道你是怎么想的，但是这些揭露的事实让我感到受到了极大的创伤。我看到了拉斯给提姆的性玩具，我不是那个应该受到创伤的人，因为鸡巴笼子。我的意思是，”他疯狂地向克拉克刚刚站着的地方做了个手势，而后者的表情难以辨认。“连该死的超人都精疲力尽。我们现在看到的是一个心力交瘁的人。”

“我觉得自己的确像个心力交瘁的人。”克拉克说。“因为你不应该责怪自己的孩子，布鲁斯。你知道的。我知道你知道的。戴安娜知道你知道的。”十分神奇地，布鲁斯立刻转过头来，像被控制了一样，露着牙齿瞪着氪星人。

“很好，也许有人能告诉我，当你的小儿子想要娶你的另一个儿子时，该说些什么！”

“不！正确答案是‘绝对不行’，然后送他去看心理医生！”

“你认为心理治疗对我的儿子会有用吗？我血缘相连的亲生儿子？”

“父亲是对的，这不会有用的，”达米安插话道。

“这也是我的观点！”

“你的观点，才怪！这不是重点，这只是说明你的育儿方式很糟糕——还有，为什么你不更担心这样一个事实，那就是有一个老不死的刺客头头决定送性玩具给提姆？我更关心这个！”

“我很担心，”布鲁斯吼道，“我让杰森去处理了！”

五双眼睛不再盯着屏幕。

五双眼睛转向那个男人。

“哦，该死，”杰森低声说，“我就知道我忘了什么。”

“现在还来得及！”

“哇！”蝙蝠侠和超人之间出现了一道模糊的红蓝色的光。

“乔？”

“嘿，爸爸，”乔纳森 · 莱恩 · 肯特，超人的儿子，也被称为超级小子（这一点也不令人困惑，对吧），“我，呃，听到了尖叫声？”

“乔……纳森塞缪尔肯特，你先给我解释一下那些色情图片！”乔脸色苍白，狂乱地低头看着达米安。“老兄，你说过只有提姆才能看的！”

“什么？”提姆不需要知道。提姆不想知道，但实际上，他需要知道。他绝对需要看一下这些色情图片，因为他的大脑暗示——

“ Tt，你的父亲和神奇女侠一直说我不适合德雷克，我需要表明我的观点，而且这个草稿即使没有经过……润色，也提供了很多信息。”

“PowerPoint演讲只是一个草稿？”

“什么东西？”

“你做了一个幻灯片演示文稿？”

“我是一只蝙蝠，这是我们的家族遗产，你要跟上，克隆人。”

“我是说，这很奇怪，但他说得有道理。”乔在达米安身边安顿下来。“但我以为你想好好把这件事完成呢？”他歪着头，看起来很像那条他一直否认相像的小狗。“比如，你想给提姆看‘为什么’之类的东西。你还说你需要更多的，呃，参考文献。”

达米安叹了口气，用手捋了捋头发。“我是这么想的，现在也是这么想的，乔——我只是希望时间没有这么仓促。”

“等等，”沉默片刻后，提姆皱起了眉头，整个世界都在挣扎着改变方向。“什么？”

“让我们把话说清楚，”提姆看着他们俩。“你无意间听到拉斯提起想要在我和‘他最爱的人选’之间安排……某些事情，”提姆的脸上露出痛苦的表情，讨厌从他嘴里说出的话。“你，因为我们之间的关系已经有了很大的改善，不会再每三分钟就想撕开对方的喉咙，所以你决定，与其把你听到的事告诉别人，不如让我嫁给你，这样我就不会在拉斯身边了，尽管布鲁斯可能会精神崩溃。你不知道性玩具的事，但你可能会同意拉斯想上我，你和其他人一样不安，但你还是什么都没说，因为你不想让拉斯知道你向我泄露了他的秘密。”说完后，提姆揉了揉太阳穴，感到头痛起来了。他周围的每个人都精疲力竭，只是望着远方，而达米安一直盯着提姆，眼睛从不动摇。

“而且，我被你吸引了，在各种各样的方面，”达米安补充说。提姆叹了口气。“好，谢谢，达米安。”

“我说，这是有道理的，”巴特叽叽喳喳地说。“你和他都有情绪上的问题，把操纵作为一种处理各种情绪问题和自我安慰的方式，这可能和你们童年时代的回忆有关。你们都很聪明，爱挖苦人，野性嗜血又凶残，每次你们俩同处一个房间时，海梅都会哭，虽然提姆爱用炸弹，达米安更喜欢刀。你们都有所有蝙蝠都有的控制/相互依赖的特质，这可能是由于在哥谭长大导致的各种创伤和精神问题，还有就是，让一个在以犯罪率高出名的城市清理罪犯的男人作为你们导师和父亲的象征——拜托，他自己的父母问题和情绪问题还不够多吗？”

“巴特，这什么鬼，”提姆喘着气说，被他朋友的话吓坏了——当巴特只是耸耸肩时，他看起来更加不安了。“我就是说说。”

“为什么我现在觉得你很有魅力，”卡西眯起眼睛说。康也饶有兴趣地看着巴特，如果不是因为这一切都发生在蝙蝠洞里，在蝙蝠侠面前，也许提姆会有足够的兴趣来推动这一切。这说不定行得通。也许这会阻止人们试图把他介绍给他最好的朋友——尽管他已经柏拉图式地和他们所有人结了婚，但那是另一个问题了。

克拉克……这会看起来没那么心力交瘁，更像是疲惫不堪，这是提姆很容易理解的。这个可怜的家伙只是想在那里陪着他的抓马王哥特兄弟，而不是卷入旋风般的蝙蝠家族政治。而戴安娜正考量着这位年轻的极速者，似乎感到了几分印象深刻。

“你一定要研究一下心理学，”她沉思着大声说。“你的洞察力可能对外勤工作很有帮助。”巴特站得更直了，整理着自己的衣服。“谢谢你，神奇女侠。”

“不客气，年轻的脉冲。现在——我想我们最好还是离开，让他们两个好好谈谈，好吗？”她用头示意着达米安和提姆，这两人都用警惕的眼神看着对方。她清了清嗓子，提姆的眼睛猛地盯着布鲁斯——

他看起来糟透了。就好像他狂饮了三天，最终在他自己用酒醉的双手创造的噩梦中醒来。提姆叹了口气。为布鲁斯让他经历的这一切，为蝙蝠侠让他经历的这一切，他情不自禁地还是觉得…… 好吧，这就是布鲁斯。这个男人是最原始的那个情感便秘的男人。而且，提姆，用他自己的话来说，可以承认自己很小气，是个混蛋，在B生气的时候喜欢用扭曲的话来对付他。布鲁斯使用面部表情和暗示，提姆使用语言和眼神。他抚摸着自己的后脑勺，看着这个垂头丧气、精疲力竭、饱受创伤的蝙蝠侠。“我们需要谈谈。过些时候。”提姆给了布鲁斯一个“在我们的争吵平息之后”的眼神。布鲁斯用一个“我很抱歉”的表情作为回应。这很令人惊讶，因为通常是那种“我是对的”的表情，而不是这种充满悔恨和其他感情的表情，让提姆不得不迅速移开视线。

“以后再说，”布鲁斯同意了，站了起来。他小心翼翼地走向提姆，亲爱的上帝，那人散发出的糖和酒精的气味像堵墙一样，提姆几乎要被呛住了。这让他有点想哭，而不是因为布鲁斯把一只温暖的大手放在他的肩膀上，默默地小声咕哝着“对不起。我很想你，伙计。”不，是酒精的气味一波一波地散发出来，而不是那些简单的话语让提姆心痛。

他是红罗宾，他的心不为任何人而痛。

克拉克走到达米安面前，拍了拍他的肩膀，让手停在那里。“我知道你是个好孩子，但请记住，乔还未成年，”他朝那个年轻人灿烂地笑了笑。“如果再让我听说你让乔为你PS色情图片，”达米安翻了翻眼睛。他有氪石，他可以应付这个人的威胁。“——我要把你留给露易丝来处理。”

所有的人都盯着克拉克看。露易丝 · 莱恩 · 肯特，即使是现在，也是一个令人恐惧的对象。布鲁斯很怕她。正义联盟的大多数成员都很怕她。她的愤怒可以说是一个传奇，不容小觑。克拉克很少在没有合理理由的情况下发出“露易丝”的威胁。

达米安咽了口唾沫。“这种事……再也不会发生了。对不起，乔，肯特先生，”他说着，微微低下了头。克拉克只是拍拍他的肩膀。“这就是我的全部要求，达米安。现在，如果你不介意的话——乔纳森 · 塞缪尔 · 肯特，你被禁足了。”克拉克大步走向乔，揪住了他的后颈。“你，被禁足了。”

“可是爸爸！”肯特夫妇飞走时，这是他们听到的最后一句话。

卡西微笑着看着提姆，他的朋友们（他的Core Four，上帝，他很感激他的朋友，他的团队）悄悄地拖走了布鲁斯，留下提姆和达米安两人独处，这是大灾难发生以来的第一次。

他们没有说话，只是盯着对方，都不知道该怎么说，该怎么做，该怎么反应。

“达米安，”提姆开口，眼睛盯着这个年轻人，声音很温柔。时间都去哪儿了？“我……"他张着嘴，说不出话来。

绿色的眼睛和蓝色的眼睛相遇。“你不想让我做你的搭档。”提姆隐约地注意到，“搭档”这个词有一点不同，但那是得再找另一个时间去分析和检查的事。

“我不想再犯错误了。”那是一个更坦诚的承认。老实说，他并不确切地知道自己和达米安的关系——他们现在合作得很好，但过去就像高谭市的海岸线一样模糊，熟悉而又危险。他们只是找到了他们的步伐和平衡。即使他被达米安所吸引——因为他是布鲁斯宽阔安全的身躯和塔利亚柔软致命的身体的完美平衡——他依然对达米安没有兴趣——哦，见鬼。

提姆叹了口气。试着让自己的情绪恢复正常。他的感情忽视了他的请求。达米安还在看着他，眼睛里空无一物。

“我喜欢我们现在的关系。我喜欢我们可以一起合作，而不是想要杀死对方，如果我们需要的话，也可以推拉。我喜欢和你交谈，开亲密的玩笑。我喜欢和你在一起。这种感觉。感觉很安全。”他闭上了眼睛。“我不想失去它，达米安。我不想失去这一切，我们已经拥有的东西。”他讨厌诚实。这让他内心的某个东西尖叫着咳出血来。但是达米安理应得到诚实——他对自己的感情是真诚的。这需要很大的努力，而提姆还没有混蛋到可以忽视这一点。“我担心——我担心自己会犯错，或者发生什么事情，我们会回到过去的样子。任何承诺都不该以此为基础，你值得更好的，达米安。你非常的……好。你很棒，达米。你值得拥有更好的。”

时间一分一秒地过去了，提姆拒绝睁开眼睛看达米安的脸。

他感到有人轻轻拂了一下他的脸颊。

“我可以说出我为什么认为你错了，但我知道你只会想要反抗。”提姆的眼睛猛地睁开，盯着达米安那双感到愉悦的眼睛。这个婊子觉得很有趣。“我唯一的要求，就是你不但要用耳朵听，也要用眼睛看。因为我会向你证明我不想要、也不需要更好的。我想要你，也需要你。对我来说，除了你，我不希望有任何人配得上我。”那双眼睛变得柔和起来，看上去像是提姆私下里拼命想要的东西。

哦，天哪，这些话听起来像是提姆会为之倾倒的话。他没有晕倒。提姆是个成年人，成年人是不会晕倒的（他有点想晕倒，怎么会不想晕倒呢？）。

“好吧，那么，”明亮的蓝色遇到闪烁的绿色。提姆说了五个字，脸上露出一丝微笑，这五个字使得达米安的笑容变得凶猛，明亮，而又快乐。“证明给我看，韦恩。”

“哈，”杰森盯着屏幕，无视芭布斯和杜克试图阻止迪克用头撞墙的努力。一遍又一遍。“我想就这样了。”

“嗯，”卡斯和斯蒂芬在他们的新巢穴里喃喃地说，两人都钻进了她们秘密的“下午茶藏匿点”。“尽管B还欠着史蒂芬和我的新鞋。”

戴安娜拍拍他的背，他们在平板电脑上看着这两个男人相互微笑。“要沉着冷静，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯只是叹了口气，感觉……很空虚。不堪重负。想要洗手不管过去几天发生的一切事情。也许他可以连揍几个忍者来缓解一下疼痛。

“我还帮你跟你和黛娜就发生的一切做了紧急预约。是时候了，布鲁斯。”她的声音带着战场上那种冷酷的口吻。“这些本不应该发生，而黛娜是我们这行里最棒的。就在两天之后。你必须去和她谈谈。”

他怒视着他最好的朋友，还有她那会心的微笑。该死。

“我不会逃的，”他叹了口气，感觉到温暖的双臂环绕着他的肩膀，一种熟悉的温暖让他感到疼痛。克拉克和戴安娜对他来说太好了。

“不许逃，”她说，一直拥抱着她最好的朋友。

“但是爸爸！”

“没有但是，”克拉克重复着，捏着他的鼻梁。虽然他很高兴布鲁斯不再酗酒，但是他希望事情能早一点发生——这样他就不必去禁止乔使用Photoshop。

克拉克打赌奥利弗不需要面对这些。或者亚瑟。他们的孩子都很正派。(事实上，不，奥利弗把他的孩子们搞得更糟... ... 但是康纳是个好人。康纳是克拉克认识的少数几个真正的禅宗信徒之一）

露易丝在他身边疲倦地微笑。她明白了。尽管她听到的所有故事都是二手的，但是一旦他提到达米安和提姆，她就把他搂在怀里，答应帮戴安娜把布鲁斯拖进治疗室，因为如果布鲁斯采取了任何不同的行动，这一切本该是都可以避免的。露易丝转向他们的儿子，挺直了肩膀。

“乔，你父亲说不行，所以不行，你再也不能PS可怕的色情图片了，”她说。她咬着自己的脸颊，不让自己笑出声来，这一事实削弱了她严厉的语气。克拉克不能责怪她；即使有那么多的阴茎和阴道，这件事还是很好笑。

“但是爸爸！”乔呜呜地说。“想想看！我们可以创造一个病毒，让卢瑟的电脑闪烁着这些可怕的色情图片！”

等等。

克拉克可能是超人，但他仍然只是一个人。一个厌倦了卢瑟的胡说八道的人。一个花了三天时间来对付银河第一抓马哥特蝙蝠的人。这个男人，在他最脆弱的时候，喜欢引引战钓钓鱼。作为一种业余爱好。作为一个消遣。

克拉克停顿了一下。“你已经在努力了，不是吗？”他朝露易丝瞥了一眼。现在轮到她发号施令。但是他能感觉到——这个诱惑太大，太大了。她不会反抗（就像他一样）毕竟，他们在一起合作的时候是最愉快的。

乔点点头，“神谕在帮我们。”

好吧，如果是神谕的话。

露易丝耸了耸肩，看起来不像个愤怒的母亲，反而更像是第三个共犯。因为显然克拉克不会让乔一个人处理照片，对吧？

此外，他们正在寻找一个新的家庭活动来维系感情。


End file.
